Akisu
| affiliation = Thief Brothers | occupation = Thief | epithet = | jva = Akiko Yajima }} Akisu is a young thief that appeared in the second movie. He is the adoptive younger brother of Borodo and the youngest of the two "Thief Brothers". Appearance Akisu is a young boy with dark hair and two dimples below his eyes. He wears a white beanie and a pair of goggles around his neck, as well as a green coat and white shirt. Personality He appears to have a caring personality, as he worked to save Borodo and decides to stay with him. Abilities and Powers He has extensive knowledge about Clockwork Island, but other than that he does not have any notable powers. History Past Seven years ago, Akisu's parents set him out to see as a baby when Clockwork Island came under the control of the Trump Pirates. He was then found by Borodo who took care of him. When Akisu got older, the two became thieves together as the "Thief Brothers". Clockwork Island Adventure While looking for their stolen ship, the Straw Hat Pirates came upon Akisu drowning. The pirates went up to help the child, but are then captured in a net set by Akisu and Borodo. The two then introduced themselves as the Thief Brothers and released the pirates, agreeing to help them find their stolen ship after they said that they saw the Trump Siblings take it. When they reached Clockwork Island, unbeknownst to them, they had arrived at Akisu's hometown. They then entered home of Akisu's parents who explained to them that they had created the Diamond Clock to celebrate the birth of their child; however, they had to set the newborn out to see after the Trump Siblings took over the island. When the Straw Hats and the Thief Brothers left for Trump Castle, Akisu dropped his music box, which his parents immediately recognized the object and realized that Akisu was their son. At Trump Castle, Akisu was knocked unconscious. In that span of time, Boredo left behind Akisu so that he could take out the Trump Siblings. However, after Akisu woke up, he rushed to where the Trump Siblings were to help his brother. When he got there, he saw Pin Joker choking Borodo and attacked him, causing Pin Joker to strike him back. He later watched alongside Borodo as the Straw Hats defeated the Trump Siblings one by one. However, in the midst of battle, Luffy destroyed the island's key, which caused the island to collapse. The pirates and the two Thief Brothers then escaped from the falling island and then reunited with Akisu's parents. Borodo then set off with the intention of leaving behind Akisu to live with his parents, but, to his surprise, Akisu had followed on ship. Akisu then explained to Borodo that he would prefer continuing on their journey as the Thief Brothers. Afterwards, they argued about how to split the Trump Sibling's loot as they parted with the Straw Hats. References Site Navigation ru:Акису it:Akisu Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Children Category:Movie 2 Characters Category:Non-Canon Thieves